RV trailers have protruding components which can be extended when the trailers are not in motion and parked for use. For example, a room portion of an RV trailer may be expanded by extension of one sidewall of the room. This is typically known in the industry as a “slide-out room” as shown at 13 in FIG. 1, and which is also shown in the extended position illustrated by dashed lines at 13′ in FIG. 1. At a front end of the RV trailer, it is also known to extend another smaller slide-out room, such as shown at 12, and which is also shown in the extended position as illustrated by dashed lines at 12′. Other examples of protruding components are awnings, landing gear, level systems, steps, etc.
In view of danger if components are extended during transit, a standard has been developed by the National Fire Protection Association (NFPA). With respect to protruding component operation the standard states at section 6.4.9: “The operation of protruding components (i.e., awning, landing gear, level system or slide-outs) controlled by means of an electrical switch or controller for operation, shall be incapable of activation while the vehicle is in transit.”
The above standard is intended to limit an intentional or unintentional extension activation of the protruding components while the trailer is in motion.